


W ciemności

by Satanachia



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Porowa Trzydziestominutówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	W ciemności

W szeregach Ostrzy nie ma zwierzoludzi - to niepodważalny fakt, który nie sposób zanegować.

Ciężkie, płytowe zbroje są proste i wąskie, i w ogóle nie przystosowane do przygarbionych sylwetek zwierzoludzi, zaś eleganckie akavirskie katany, w których lubowali się członkowie organizacje, były zdecydowanie zbyt krótkie dla nieludzkich, pazurzastych rąk.

Zwierzoludzie samym swym wyglądem obrażali bogów i Dowódca, jako Głos Talosa, nigdy nie odważyłby się na to, by w świetle dnia przyjąć jedną z tych Bestii. Jednak noc zakrywa brzydotę, ukrywa odrazę i niepokój, i pozwalała robić to, co musiało być zrobione. Pozwala ukryć niegodne Ostrze, nawet przed jasnym wzrokiem Talosa.

Maran zaciska dłonie na ciemnej pochwie dai-katany i spogląda z góry na klęczącego na środku komnaty Argonianina. Snae'th nie odważa się spojrzeć w górę i na komendę, ze wzrokiem wbitym w posadzkę, zbliża się na klęczkach do stóp swego Dowódcy.

— On cię nie widzi — mówi cicho Maran, bojąc się głośniejszych dźwięków, które mogłyby przywołać spojrzenie Ojca, i pochwą do przodu przekazuje jaszczurowi broń. — On ci nigdy nie pomoże — dodaje z mocą, kiedy Snae'th chwyta rękojeść. — Nigdy nie nazwie cię synem, tak jak ja i żadne z Ostrzy nigdy nie nazwie Bratem.

Snae'th podnosi głowę, patrzy miękkim wzrokiem na Marana, i szepce:

— Wiem


End file.
